Not what it seems
by Dbzlover500
Summary: This story takes place 6 years after the cell games. Life is good for the Son family, Gohan is going to school, and everybody seems fine. Till something happens to Chichi. Will Videl be able to save the Son family? This is my first fic., any comments/advice will be appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

This is my FIRST chapter to my FIRST story, so tell me how it goes. R&R, Enjoy!

PS: don't own dbz, or it's characters, sadly.

Chapter 1

It was a average day for a average demi-sayain. Well, as average as you can get being half sayain.

Gohan was currently in English class, the last class of the day. He couldn't wait to get home, especially

since a certain black haired girl was giving him a all-out death glare. Looking at the clock, then back at her, then the clock. Hoping it would speed time up.

"Man, just a couple more seconds and I'll be home free!" He thought, while looking at the clock. Then, he went back to look at _**her.**_

"Man, what is this chicks problem? What did I ever do to her? Sure, I -" He didn't have enough time to finish that thought, cause just then the bell rang.

Gohan quickly packed up his belongings and scurried out of the room. Before he can get shot down with questions...again,... from..._**her**_. That thought alone sent a shiver down his spine.

As he made his way down the hallway, he made sure to blend in with the crowd. So she could have a harder time looking for him. As he went to his locker, got everything he needed for tonight, and closed it, he used his ki sensing skills to see were she is.

"Dang, she's close. I gotta go now if I want to lose her!"

And with that in thought, he ran out of the building. Making sure to keep enough distance from _**her**_, so when he took off she wouldn't be able to see. He stopped running when he made his way in a deserted ally. He went transformed into a SSJ, and took off. Kicking up dust as he took off.

"Dammit, I lost him again! Why does this keep happening to me?" Thought Videl as she lost him in the hallways. Ever since Gohan came to the OSH, she had this feeling in her stomach that he wasn't all that he let on. "Oh well, no point in chasing him now. There's always tomorrow." Said Videl as she walked the now empty hallways of the school. Once she made her way out of the school, she de-capsulized her jet-copter, started it up, and made her way home. "Maybe I can get him at lunch tomorrow, that is if he doesn't hide behind Erasa again..."

Chichi was currently getting dinner ready for her family, when her eldest son walks in. "Hi mom! I'm home from school!" Said Gohan as he walked in the little house.

"Hey sweetie, how was school today? Did you get a girlfriend yet?" Said Chichi, with hearts in her eyes.

Gohan sighed, when will he get a break from this..girlfriend stuff? "No, mom, no girlfriends."

But apparently she didn't hear him, she was off on her dream world of grand kids...again.

With that, Gohan went up to his room. Goten was off at Trunks house, more then likely sleeping over. So he won't be going outside today, cause that will be no fun being by himself. Once in his room, enjoying the piece

and quiet, he dumped all of his school related stuff off on his desk. He walked out of his room, grabbed a towel from the hall closet, and made his way to the bathroom to take a shower. "Ahh, this feels nice..." Gohan said once he was in the shower and the hot water hit his tense muscles.

After thirty minutes or so, he made his way out of the shower and into his room. There, he dried up using his ki, and put on some more comfortable clothes, pajamas. He always puts on his pj's after a shower, it makes him feel so more...relaxed. After putting on some pajama pants and a white V neck shirt, he decided to do some homework. Hoping that will keep his mind off of a certain black-haired girl.

_Hours passed..._

"GOHAN! DINNER IS READY!" Yelled Chichi, as she put plates on the table. When she put her last dish on the table, she immediately got a sharp pain in her head, and a wave of dizziness washed over her. She put her hand on the table to keep her from falling. But as the pain came, it went away along with the dizziness.

"That was weird. Probably cause I've been cleaning and cooking all day. I really need a vacation." Thought Chichi. As she sat down, Gohan came down the stairs.

"Wow mom! This looks great! And just on time to, I just finished my homework and studying for today." Gohan said as he sat down. He quickly devoured the delicious meal his mother made, three minutes flat.

"Ah, that was good! Thanks mom!" Gohan said, while picking up his dirty plates, deciding he'll help his mom with the dishes.

"Thank you Gohan for helping with the dishes." Said Chichi, while she brought the rest of the dishes and helped put them in their dish washer. "You're welcome ma, anything for you!"

After sometime, they were finished with the dishes, and were currently getting ready for bed. "Goodnight mom!" Gohan said, as he shut his door, turned out the lights, and made his way into his bed. "Hopefully I can get some sleep, after all, I do have a stalker that I have to deal with..." Thought Gohan as he slowly drifted off to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

So here is chapter 2. I wanna thank all the readers/reviewers for having the time to look at my story.

Last chapter short? Yea, I think so too. Hopefully this one is long enough!

Any advice/criticism will be appreciated. I wanna make this story awesome, so tell me what you think!

PS: don't own dbz or it's characters. Just Skylar, Max, and Dawson. Oh, and it may be a little while till I come out with the next chapter. I'm gonna be busy, but I will be trying my best to write.

Enjoy! "talking" and 'thinking'

Chapter 2

Videl was walking down the hallway towards her locker. It was early in the morning, so there wasn't a lot of people in the halls yet. As she got out what she needed for her first class, and closed the locker door, someone jumped out from behind her.

"I'm back!"screamed Skylar. Skylar is Videl's boyfriend, after asking her out a lot and never letting up, she finally snapped and said yes, deciding to give him a chance. And also, her father kinda made her go out with him. His and her fathers are "golfing buddies". Videl jumped back, and went into a fighting stance. And she was about to attack, till she saw who it was.

"Don't do that, you scared me!" yelled Videl, as she went up to him and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry, I just got excited. I really missed you when I was on that cruse."Skylar said, while hugging her back. "It's ok. I missed you too." Videl said as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheeck. Skylar and Videl walked down the hall, arm-in-arm. As they were walking, they ran into a group of guys, known as the "jocks". "Hay, Skylar! You're back, and just in time for football season too!" Said the guy upfront, who is leading the group, named Dawson. "Yea, we couldn't start the season without our number one QB!"

Said the guy next to the leader, Max. "Hey..what can I say? I'm just to cool, ya know/" Said Skylar, as he made his way towards the group, and away from Videl. With a smirk on his face, he turned around to Videl as he was about to leave with his "friends."

"See you in homeroom Vi!" Skylar said, and then he walked off with his buddies talking and laughing. "Yea, by." Videl mumbled. 'Idiot', she thought as she made her way to homeroom. Just as she was about to open the door, someone bumped into her. "Hay, watch it!" Videl said, but when she turned to see who rammed into her, it was _**him**_. "Eh, sorry Videl, I didn't see you there." Gohan said as his hand made its way to the back of the neck, and he had that famous Son grin on his face. "Yea, whatever." Videl said as she opened the door. Even though she usually attacked him with questions, not to mention a little stalking, she was not in the mood today.

'That's weird. No yelling, cursing,_** or**_ hitting. Wow, somethings up.' Thought Gohan as he made his way to his seat. When Videl sat down, she put her forehead on the desk and sighed. "You ok Videl? You're not acting normal." Gohan asked worried. Videl looked up to him, and thought 'Wow, he really does care...unlike some people.' "Yea, just fine." Videl hissed. Gohan slid over to Erasa's seat and leaned over towards Videl. "You sure? You wanna talk about it?" Asked Gohan, with puppy dog eyes Goten used on him many times before. "Well...can you keep quiet about this? And not tell it to anyone else?" Said Videl, instantly caving into his puppy dog look. Gohan nodded his head quickly. This is his chance for Videl and him to be friends, and she not stalk him all the time and gain his trust.

"You see, you know my boyfriend, Skylar, right?" Asked Videl. Gohan's face turned sour just from hearing that guys name. Skylar wasn't right for Videl, and even Sharpner and Erasa can see that. And they're the two dumbest people he probably ever met. "Yea, what about him?" Gohan said. "He came back from a cruise today. And, well, damn it, once he saw his "friends" he ditched me. He didn't care to stay with me for a little while or anything! It's like he doesn't even care about me. It's like nobody cares." Said Videl, as she looked down on the desk."Don't say that Videl, people do care. I care!" Gohan said taking her chin and looking her in the eye. Videl smiled "Thanks Gohan." Videl said as he slowly removed his hand. A couple seconds later, she asked: "Tell me, should I dump him or not?" Gohan froze, this could come to advantage, or...be his down fall.'Say yes Gohan! Tell her to dump that jackass!' Gohan thought it, but he couldn't say it. "Well, just...listen to your heart. Do what it tells you to do, that's what I do." Gohan said, staring into her eyes. "Wow Gohan, maybe you're not so bad after all." She said with a smile, getting lost into his eyes. 'Wow, maybe I shouldn't judge him so quick. He's not all that bad. Not to mention, he is kinda cute.' A small blush appeared on her face. But Videl snapped out of that thought, cause just then someone approached them.

"I think you're sitting in my seat Gohan." Erasa said. "OH, sorry Erasa!" Said Gohan, as he slid over to his seat, laughing nervously. As she sat down, before she turned to talk to Videl, she gave a smile and a wink to Gohan. "It's fine,Gohan." Erasa giggled. As she turned to talk to Videl, Gohan shuddered. 'Man, girls are weird.' Thought Gohan. Then he glanced over to Videl 'Well...maybe not all of them.' He thought to himself, as a smile appeared on his features. "Ah-ha! See, I knew you weren't as innocent as they made you out to be!" Said a blonde haired boy as he sat in front of Gohan. "I...uh..I don't know what you're..talking about Sharpener." Said a red faced Gohan."Come on Gohan! I saw you checking her out!" "I was not!" Gohan replied. He was just looking at her, right...right? As Sharpener was about to speak, someone beat him to it. "Please, nerd boy checking someone out? Yea right, he probably gets antsy in the girls underwear isle at the store." Said a snooty Skylar, with his arms crossed standing right next to Gohan.

Gohan clenched his fists till his knuckles turned white. He really didn't like this guy, he always spoke down to Gohan since the first day he got here. What did he ever do to him? "Go away, Skylar." Said Gohan through clenched teeth. "Aw, is whittle-nerd-boy angwy?" He said, leaning down towards him, not breaking eye contact. "Just go away, dumbass. Or are you to stupid to realize that nobody wants you around?" Said a pissed off Sharpener.

Skylar adverted his glare towards Sharpener. Just as he was about to respond, someone called for him. "Oh, hay Skylar! You're back!" Said Erasa. Even though she didn't like him, he still was her best friend boyfriend. Skylar smirked, "Yes, yes I'm back Erasa!" Skylar said as he moved past Gohan. But as he was in the process of moving, he slapped Gohan in the back of the head. Sharpener heard Gohan growl, he better calm down before things got out of hand. "Dude, calm down. That idiot is gone. He's not worth it." Sharpner whispered. He watched as Gohan's fists unclenched. "Thanks bro, I don't know what I would do without you." "Don't worry about it, we don't want what happen to that locker a couple of days ago in gym, to happen to him. Now do we?" Gohan chuckled at the memory of what had happen.

...Flashback...

Gohan was in locker room, getting ready for gym class. He was one of the last people out, cause he didn't want people to see his muscles and start asking questions. He was facing his locker, thinking nobody else was there. Boy, was he wrong. As he took off his shirt, someone went up behind him and pushed him. "Ahhh!" Gohan screamed as he fell. Out of instinct, he put his arms out to catch himself against the locker. But all it end up doing was making a dent in the locker. As he turned around to see who had pushed him, he saw a wide-eyed Sharpener staring at him. "Wow...how the hell did ya do that?" Sharpener asked, pointing to the now dented locker. There was no way Gohan could get out of this one, so he end up telling Sharpener the truth...the whole truth. And from that and on, they've been best friends ever since.

...Flashback ends...

"Even though that would be nice, you're right. We wouldn't want that to happen." Gohan said shaking his head. Sharpener smiled at Gohan, 'He sure is a good friend. Crazy...but good.' Thought Sharpener as the teacher walked in to begin today's lesson.

_Lunchtime... (Skipped some classes)_

As the bell rang, students packed up their belongings and made there way to the next class: lunch.

"OH boy! I'm starved!" Exclaimed a happy Gohan, as he made his way outside under his usual lunch spot(a.k.a. The tree). "When are you never hungry?" Asked Erasa as she sat down. "Hhmmm...I'm not sure..." Gohan said as he put his hand under his chin. "Lets just eat, I love your moms cooking!" Said Sharpener, mouth drooling. Gohan just smirked in pride. He was proud of his mom, she lived a long and hard life. He was so grateful that he had a wonderful mom like her. If something ever happen to her...he wouldn't know what to do. Gohan quickly discarded that thought, took out his capsule which contained his lunch, and pressed the button to open it. The food spread out as far as a couple feet away from the tree, making it kinda like a huge feast. And then so, Gohan,Erasa, and Sharpener dived in and enjoyed the delicious and well prepared food.

Videl sighed, staring at her friends eating and laughing. 'I wish I was over there.' She looked around to were she was sitting at, or manly who she was sitting with. She was currently outside, at one of the tables with her boyfriends friends. Whenever it's a good day outside, just about everybody in the school would come out to have lunch. His "pals" at the tables were making vulgar jokes, just about making her want to throw up. And the guys girlfriends weren't that much better either. They were talking about the latest gossip, who did what, or more specifically, who did who. She couldn't take it anymore, dating this guy just to make her dad happy. And being away from her friends, that was like taking a dogs chew-toy away. It would latter bite you in the butt. She stood up, and was on her way leaving that Godforsaken place, till Skylar just had to come and butt-in. "Hay, Vi were ya goin?" He asked as he made his way towards her. "Oh, um...just...going to go and ask Erasa something."Said Videl. If she said she was going to leave and be with her friends, he would go crying to her father. "Like what?" He asked suspiciously. "Um...girl things." She said. "Oh well, in that case, alright. Just come back quick, ok?" He said. After a quick hug he made his way back to the table. 'Ha! Works every time!' Videl thought. Skylar would get antsy talking about anything that had 'girl stuff' on it. She knew he was a complete hypocrite when it comes to stuff like that, saying he knew all about that stuff, but really _**he's**_ the one who gets antsy in the girls underwear isle. But, she decided to show mercy and save his reputation...for now.

Videl quickly made her way over to her friends, smiling as she got closer. 'Remember Vi, don't judge Gohan. He could be a really cool guy, just as Erasa had said.' She thought as plopped down next to Erasa. "Hey Vi! You finally ditched him!" Exclaimed Erasa as she finished up the last of her food. "Yep, sure did. And I'm glad to be away from them too." She said truthfully. "Why don't you just leave him? I mean, lets be real, the guy's an idiot." Said Sharpener with a serious face on. Videl was his friend for kami knows how long, and he hates seeing her unhappy. "I told you already, my dad won't let me." Videl said sadly.

Gohan has been quite since Videl got here. Thinking of a way to help Videl, and possibly end this whole stalker thing once and for all. "How about you make him break up with you?" Said a now smiling Gohan. Everyone turned to look at him, at first, with 'are you crazy!' expressions on. But, as they thought more and more about it, smiles made its way to there faces... well, almost all of there faces. "That's a pretty good idea, Gohan! See, I told you it'll be good for _**him**_ to be the smart one in the group instead of you, Vi." Sharpener said, as he received a glaring look from Videl. "I still don't get it." Erasa mumbled. "If I can get him to break up with me, then I won't be in trouble, I'll be free from him and his idiot friends, and I can finally be with you guys more." Videl explained to Erasa. "The only problem is, _**how**_ do we get him to break up with you?" She said, as she glanced at her watch. "Don't worry, I'll think of something." Gohan smirked, of course he will, he always does. "You better." Mumbled Videl as she stood up. "Well, the bell is about to ring. I guess we should get going. Come on Sharpener, let's get going." Erasa said. They said there 'good byes' and walked off. "Well, lets head off to art class then Videl." Gohan said as the bell rang. "Yea, but I'm gonna have to walk with Skylar." Pouted Videl, as she walked with Gohan.

"Not if we sneak around him. Here, follow me. It's going to be a longer way, but it's worth it." And with that, Gohan went a different way then everybody usually went. He used the back door of the school, which nobody knew was there, instead of going through the main halls.

"Oh, I didn't know there was a backdoor to the school." Videl said as she opened the door and head down a empty hallway. "Yea, not many people know about it. But if you snuck around the school as much as I did, then you kinda know were everything is at. And as for the empty rooms, well they use to be class rooms. That is until they built a new addition to the school, and moved all the classes over to were we have them now." Gohan said as they continued walking. 'Wait, why would he be sneaking...oh wait, me.' Videl thought with sudden guilt. She didn't know that she scared him _**this**_ much for him to use a back way of class just to avoid her. "Hey Gohan." "Yea, Videl." "I'm...sorry." She said, looking strait ahead, almost to the art room. This caused Gohan to raise his eyebrow. "For what, exactly?" Said Gohan with a smirk, knowing exactly why she apologized. He just wanted to hear it, instead of just assuming it.

"You know what I mean! And stop smiling like that!" She said embarrassed.

"Ok, ok. I'll stop. And...I guess it's fine. You don't need to apologize." He said, with a sincere smile.

"Thanks, how about we start off clean? You know, brand new?" She said, as they made there way towards the art room door.

"Alright, brand new. Now, lets get to class before were late." He said, with a wink and opened the door.

As they opened the door, Videl could feel Skylar's eyes on her and Gohan. She new that him and Gohan didn't like each other at all, but she didn't care. Gohan was one of her friends, and just cause Skylar doesn't like him doesn't mean she will ignore Gohan.

"Hello Ms. Satan, Mr. Son. Please take your seats, class is about to begin." Said the art teacher, with a smile on her face. "Yes ma'am." They both mumbled and took there seats at a empty round table, next to each other.

'Why is she sitting over there with nerd boy?' Skylar thought, agitated that some nerd can get **his** girl to sit with him. 'No matter, after the teacher finishes explaining, I'm sure that she'll come over and sit with me.' And with that, he turned to pay attention to the teacher.

Art class for Gohan was probably the easiest and funniest class for him. Sure, Sharpener and Erasa wasn't there, but that doesn't mean he dislikes this class. Of course Erasa would want culinary class instead of Art. And Sharpener had this big plan to get together with Erasa, not that he's doubting him or anything. So naturally he would take whatever she is taking, and yes, Videl chose Art not just cause she like's it, but to try and keep a eye on Gohan. Not that he minded or anything, he kinda likes it when she is around him.

A small smile went its way to Gohan, maybe he should reconsider her more than _**just**_ a stalker.

'Yea, I'd defiantly rethink about that later.' Gohan thought, but was shook out of his trance as a hand appeared in front of him.

"Yo, Gohan you there?" Asked Videl, shaking her hand in front of him.

"Oh, hey sorry Videl. Kinda zoned out there. So, what are we doing today?" He asked, turning his attention on her. "Well, we're kinda taking it easy today, and just draw something with our favorite color." She said, as she was digging through the color pencil basket that was set out on all of the tables.

"Ah, ok. I'll go get the paper." He said as he got up.

"Skylar, what is Videl doing over there with nerd boy?" Asked Dawson. "Yea, she usually sits with us. Why is she not sitting here today?" Max added.

"I have no idea, but I'm going to get to the bottom of it." He said as he stood up.

"Wait, don't go. I have a idea." Dawson said, with a smirk. "How about we just watch her with nerd boy. And see how she acts around him, maybe nerd boy has a crush on her or something?"

"Yea, that's a good idea Dawson. And we could see if something is up between them or not." Said Max.

Skylar growled, he didn't like the thought of a nerd being with Videl. But, in order to see whats up, he'll have to listen to his friends.

"Alright, just this one time though." Skylar said, as he sat down and grabbed a black color pencil.

"Lets just get this class over with." He mumbled. Dawson and Max looked at each other, shrugging there shoulders and went to work.

As Gohan came back with the papers, he caught Skylar and his gang staring at him. He ignored them, and sat down next to Videl.

"Here ya go." He said as he gave her a piece of paper.

"Thanks. So, what color are you gonna use?" She asked, as she reached for the color pencils.

"I'm gonna use green, how bout you?" He said, as he grabbed the color and began to draw.

"Green, I'm gonna use green." She said smiling. "Your favorite color is green too?" They said at the same time. Him and Videl laughed, not noticing the glare Skylar was giving Gohan. "So, Gohan. I need to ask you something." She said, as she was drawing. "Ok, go ahead." He said, hoping she won't turn into the stalker he was scared of. "In gym class last week, when we were playing baseball. How come when Sharpener through his fastball at your face by accident, you didn't look hurt or anything." She asked smoothly, looking up from her paper to look at him.

"Uh..." He said. 'What am I gonna do...I know! I can't believe I didn't think of this before!' "Well, you first have to promise you won't tell anyone." He said, leaning in closer to her. "I promise!" She whispered. Finally, she was going to get answers. "Well, every since I was a little boy, I did martial arts with my dad and his friend. So, it didn't really hurt much cause I've took a punch to the face harder than that." He said. "Oh...that explains a lot. But, how come you didn't tell me this before?" She said, smiling.'Yea! New sparing partner!' She thought. "Well, you see I was..." He couldn't finish the sentence, it would be to embarrassing. "I was what?" She said, as she leaned closer to him with a raised eyebrow. There faces were really close now, there noses almost touching. "Well, I was...kinda...scared." He said, a little red faced. Videl just looked at him. 'He, was scared of me? Damn, I feel like a bitch now.' She thought, wait...if he was scared of her before, then he's not scared of her now?

"I feel like a jerk now." Videl said lowering her gaze onto the table. "Sorry, Gohan." She said

"It's fine Videl, really! No hard feelings!" He said with a famous Son grin. She looked up to him,

"Thanks Gohan...so, you're not scared of me now?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

"Um...honestly, no. Not anymore." He said as a blush appeared on his face.

Videl mentally smiled. She's fine with people being scared of her, she just doesn't want Gohan to be scared of her. And now that he's not, well, shes a very happy person now.

That sat there in silence for a little while, working on there project. Till Videl popped another question.

"So, you do martial arts too, that's cool. So then, who's your dad? I would like to meet him." Videl said as she was finishing up her drawing. Gohan's face went from smiling, to frowning. He doesn't really like talking about his dad that much. " My dad is Son Goku, and well you kinda can't meet him." Said Gohan sadly.

Videl's eyes opened up wide. "Son Goku! THE Son Goku! I would kill to meet him! Why can't I see him? Is he off doing some secretive train-" Videl couldn't finish her sentence, not when she looked at Gohan. When she looked at him, she could see a lot of things, mainly pain. "He's...dead." Gohan said, looking down towards his drawing. "Oh, sorry. I didn't now about it. If it makes you feel better, my mom is..gone too." She said with a sad expression on her face.

With this said, Gohan looked up at her. Seeing sadness, pain, and anger on her face. Gohan put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Videl." He said, with a lite smile. She looked up at him, and got lost into his eyes, again. She never new anyone who lost a parent but herself, so she always felt that no matter what, she'll always be alone. She thought nobody new her pain, everything that she went through was terrible. But, somehow, this guy new what it felt like to lose someone so close. She could see it in his eyes, he went through a terrible experience. "But, if you would like you can meet my mom, she's Son Chichi." He said as he removed his hand from her shoulder. Videl perked up from hearing her name.

"You mean, Son Chichi, the first women to make the semi-finals in the WMAT. That Son Chichi." She said in shock. 'How can he have two celebrity parents, and NOBODY know about it!' Videl thought.

"Yep, that's her. You can come over to our house, tomorrow maybe. And then you can meet her. And...maybe we could spar or something?" He said. 'I want to know how strong she is. Maybe I could train her...nah, she'll probably laugh at that idea.' "Yea, I'd like that!" She said as the bell rang for them to go to there next class. "Come on, you have A LOT to tell me, Gohan." She said as she grabbed his arm. On there way out, they gave their drawings to the teacher and hurried on to English class.

"V..Videl, why are we walking so fast to!" Asked Gohan as he was dragged through the hallways, trying his best not ram into people. "Cause, if you remember genius. We have a person that I want to avoid!" She said, turning her head to give him a glare. "Oh, yea I forgot about that..." He mumbled.

When they were at there locker, Videl quickly punched in the combination and grabbed her stuff and slammed it shut. She turned to Gohan, hoping he already got his book. To her surprise, he was leaning against the locker, like he'd been there all day. "Bout time, lets go Vi." And with that, they walked/ran there way towards English class. 'How the hell he opened up the locker so fast?' She thought as they continued there way to English. 'Yea! Were here!' She thought as she opened the door. Not to her surprise, they were one of the first people there. They practically ran down the hallway. She made her way up the stairs and sat down in Erasa's seat with Gohan right behind her. "Um...why are you sitting in Erasa's seat Videl?" Gohan said as he sat down in his seat, right next to her. "Cause number one, I don't want to sit in my seat. And number two, we're not finished talking." She said, relaxing in the seat.

"Talking about what?" Asked Sharpener, followed my Erasa. "Vi, what are doing in my seat?" Asked Erasa as she sat in Videl's seat. "Well, I don't want to sit next to you-know-who." She said.

"Are you sure that's _**all**_?" Sharpener said as he turned his seat to face Gohan. "Yea, that's all." Gohan said, knowing exactly what his question meant. "Hmm, yea OK." Erasa said, winking to Videl.

"Erasa! Will you stop that!" Videl hissed to her, blushing madly. "Alright, alright. Chill Vi!" She said, smiling towards Sharpener. He nodded, understanding what that smile meant: touchier Videl and Gohan. They both smiled evilly, this was going to be fun.

"We lost them, damn it!" Skylar said as he walked through the hall to English.

"It's ok Sky, we'll get to the bottom of this!"Said Max as Dawson patted him on the back. "Yea, don't worry bro everything will be fine."

"But you saw the way they were acting towards each other-"

"Listed, just forget them right now, ok? This is Videl we're talking about, she won't leave you for some loser." Said Dawson, as he opened up his locker. "How bout we skip class, and go somewhere. We're already late as it is." Max suggested.

"And leave those two together, no way. I'm going to class, you guys can leave though." He said, as he walked down the hall with his English book. Max and Dawson watched as there friend walked down the hall to class. He defiantly was jealous, but neither of them would say it out loud. That's like a death warrant, from Skylar himself. They both looked at each other and sighed, "Alright, lets go to class Max." Said Dawson as he closed his locker following Skylar, with Max following close behind.

The class was doing silent reading, well almost the whole class. Gohan and Videl were currently passing notes, talking about his family, her family, and just stuff like how to get Erasa and Sharpener together. Videl was in the middle of a sentence, till she heard the door open. She looked up and thought

'Ah shit. I totally forgot about him. What am I supposed to do!' She thought with a worried look on her face. As he was talking to the teacher, his friends came in and looked at her. They stared at her, then out of nowhere, they just turned there gaze at the teacher, and went to talk to her.

"O my gosh, Erasa what the hell am I supposed to say to him. I totally forgot this part: the excuse." Videl whispered to Erasa. Erasa looked at Videl, truly feeling sorry for her. "Just tell him the truth!" Erasa said, nudging Videl closer to Gohan. Videl must have been as red as an apple, she really hates it when Erasa does stuff like this to her. "Erasa! I can't do this now, help me make up an excuse!" She said with a pleading look.

"Just tell him that he's a jackass, and you don't want to date him anymore." Sharpener said, leaning over to closer to her. "As much as I want to say that, I can't! Oh shit, here he comes.." She said as she spied Skylar looking at her, and walking his way up here. "Just ignore him for now till one of us comes up with something." Gohan whispered to Videl, and continued his reading. Videl nodded her head, and looked down at her book, trying her best to look like she's reading. As Skylar walked to his seat, he has his eye's trained on Gohan. Fortunately, he didn't notice this. As he sat down next to Erasa, he whispered to her "Why isn't Videl sitting in her seat?" He asked. Erasa just shrugged her shoulders, trying to zone him out. She absolutely did NOT want to be dragged into this.

Before any of them new it, the bell rang ending the day of school. Gohan grabbed his books, and headed out the door. As he was at his locker, he could see Videl having trouble trying to avoid Skylar. He chuckled, 'only if he knew...' Thought Gohan, as he put away his stuff, not needing anything since it's all done(and Friday) he made his way out the door. "Gohan! Wait!" He heard as he stepped onto the sidewalk. He turned to see Videl running, with a piece of paper in her hands. "Here's my number. I thought you may need it you know." She said trying to fight down the blush daring to come up. "Oh, yea right, the sparring match and stuff." He said, smiling. "Yea, just call me tomorrow or whatever." She said, walking away. "Bye!" She yelled as she took off in her jet-copter. And with that, Gohan went and found the nearest deserted ally, and took off for home.

As Gohan landed in his yard, he was tackled my a little blur.

"Gohan! You're home! I missed ya big bro!" Little Goten said as he gave his older brother a hug.

"Yep. I'm home kiddo...and can you get off of me?" He asked, smiling. He really loved his little brother, he gave him hope when Goku died at the Cell games. Knowing he'll have a little brother, he had to man up, and stop being depressed.

"Oh sorry." He said, laughing.

"It's ok, lets go in. I need to talk to mom." Gohan said as he stood up and started walking to the little house. "Well, about that..." Goten said as Gohan opened the door. "Mom's asleep. She was cleaning, and all of a sudden, she got really...tired. So she told me to tell you to order food, she's not going to be cooking." Goten said thinking that his mom was simply tired. But Gohan knew better, all the years he was alive, mom NEVER missed cooking a meal. Gohan shrugged his shoulders, maybe his mom was just getting old. He'll check up on her later, but now, he has to go change into his gi. Him and Goten was going to go out and spar, whether he liked it or not. He had a...weird day today, and he needed to relieve some stress.

Goten was breathing heavily. He just finished his spar with Gohan, and he was ready to pass out. As he made his way in the house, he saw Gohan pick up the phone. 'Good, after I get out of the shower, food should be here.' He thought, and with that he went off to the shower.

'Ahhh! I love showers.' Thought Goten as the warm water hit him. After scrubbing his body, and shampooing his hair, he loves to just stand there, letting the water hit him for a little bit. After a couple of minutes, he shut the water off and wrapped himself up. As he made his way out of the bathroom, and into his room, he could smell the aroma of the food.

'Good, it must of just got here. I better be quick.' And with that he hurried off to his room to change.

Gohan had just finished paying the man, and had the food out. He took quicker showers than Goten, so he was out just as the guy knocked on the door. He quickly changed into something more comfortable, and went out into the dinning table. He heard Goten walk out of the shower 'Good, he's out. He better hurry up if he wants any food!' And with that in thought he started putting the food onto plates, and as he was about to dive in, he thought about his mom. 'I better save her some food.' Gohan thought. So, he set aside some food and put it in the fridge. 'There, that should be good. Now, onto the food!' He quickly closed the door, and went to the dinning table to see Goten already eating. There just so happened to be enough food for him left, so he sat down and quickly devoured it.

"Ah, that was good." Said Gohan, standing up and clearing the table.

"Yea, but I think moms cooking is still better!" Goten said, getting up to help his brother.

'Mom!' Gohan thought, he'd better check up on her.

"Goten, do you think you can do the rest?" Gohan asked from the kitchen.

"Awe Gohan! I don't wanna-" "I'll let you stay up tonight. And not tell mom." Gohan said, as he walked out of the kitchen. He didn't need to know, he already knew the answer. Mom had him on a tight schedule, he knows that if there is ANY opportunity for Goten to stay up, he'll take it.

Gohan slowly opened up the door, not wanting to disturb her. The room was pitch black, and cold. Very cold. He slowly made his way to his mom, not making a sound. She was laying on her side, facing him. He softly put his hand on her four head, checking her temperature. 'Hmm, she's warm. Doesn't have a fever, but she defiantly should stay in bed.' He thought. Gohan pulled his moms cover up closer to her, she should stay warm, and sweat out whatever has her out cold. He quickly but quietly made his way out of the room and closed the door.

"Alright, Goten. I need you to be extra quite tonight, and let mom rest." Gohan said as he opened up his little brothers door. He found him playing a video game Trunks let him have. "Ok Gohan." Goten said, not looking up from the TV. "Don't stay up to late, now." He said, then closed the door and opened up his own bedroom door. He walked into his room, and shut off the light letting the moons rays light up the room. He slipped into his bed and yawned. 'Man, I had one hell of a day today. Thank kami that tomorrow is Saturday. Hopefully mom will be ok.' Thought Gohan. As he turned over on his side, he spied a piece of paper on his night stand. He smiled happily, knowing exactly what's on the piece of paper. And in no time, he fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3! Again, I want to thank all the readers/reviewers for having the time to look/comment on my story. Sorry I took so long, I've been extra busy! And excuse any mistakes I made in this chapter! "talking" 'thinking'**

**PS: Don't own dbz, just the characters I came up with. **

* * *

Chapter 3

It was a peaceful morning for the Son family; in their little dome-shaped house. The birds were chirping, the squirrels were going from tree to tree, and the sun shone through the windows. Shining especially on a certain teenager, trying to get some rest, but to no avail.

"Ugh!" Gohan said, turning in bed putting his covers over his head. "Damn sun..." He mumbled. 'Why does the sun have to shine right on my face?! Kami, this is so annoying.' He thought, as he sat up. He ran his hands through his hair, 'Videl, she's coming today. I should call her.' He thought, he looked over to his alarm clock, which was on the night stand, and saw the time. "12:30...odd, why didn't mom wake me up earlier? I hope she's not asleep..." He mumbled, getting up and running down the stairs to the kitchen.

'Ok, Goten is in the living room...now, where is mom?' He thought as he went into the kitchen. "Hey mom, good morning!" Gohan said, with relief that his mom wasn't in bed. Chichi jumped back; "Oh, Gohan, I didn't hear you come in. Good morning son." She said, as she went back to stirring what ever was in the pot. "Why didn't you or Goten wake me up?" He asked, as he sat on the edge of the counter.

"Well, I thought that maybe today you can get some extra rest. Now, help me set the table, lunch is almost done." She said, as she got out the plates.

'Well, she seems almost normal.' He thought as he put plates on the table, he's glad his mom isn't in bed. He was really worried about her yesterday. "Oh, mom. Do you think a friend could come over today? She wants to meet you." He said

Chichi perked up at hearing that, she peeked her head out of the kitchen. "She?" She said with obvious hope in her voice. Gohan sighed, he really didn't have time to deal with the grand kids rant today. "Yes, mom, she's a girl. BUT, she is just a friend. Nothing more, so please don't embarrass me or try anything for that matter." He said, desperately. "Ok,ok. Don't worry, I won't do anything. I'll be glad for her to come over." She said, smiling with her fingers crossed behind her back. "Thanks mom, I appreciate it." He said, as he and Goten sat down at the table. "GOTEN, NO VIDEO GAMES AT THE TABLE!" Chichi said, as she spotted Goten playing his game Trunks gave him. "AHH!" Goten yelled as he fell backwards in his chair. "S-Sorry m-mom." Goten said mumbling as he set his chair back up and sat in it. He slipped his game inside his pocket, 'I'll play it when she's not looking...' He thought smirking.

"Well, here you go boys. Eat up!" Chichi said as she finished making her plate. Both Gohan and Goten ate their food normally, well, normal for _them. _Not much later, they were leaning back in there chairs; patting their stomachs. "Thanks mom!" Goten said with a goofy grin on his face. "Yea mom, it's great!" Gohan said getting up. "I'm gonna call Videl mom, so if you need me I'll be up stairs." And with that Gohan quickly made his way to his room. 'Now, that piece of paper...Ah! There it is!' He thought. He grabbed the paper that contained the number, and grabbed his cell phone from his desk .

He took a deep breath, and dialed the number. He put his cell phone up to his ear, 'I'm really doing this, calling my pretty stalker friend over.' He shook his head, 'What the hell was that...'

_'Hello?'_ Said a female voice at the other end.

"Um, is Videl there?" He asked, trying to get rid of the sudden nervousness in his voice.

_'Gohan? Is that you?'_

"Oh, hey Videl."

_'Hey! At first I didn't know who it was. So, can I come over?'_

"Yea, my mom's fine with it. Just head over when you're ready."

_'Thanks Gohan, man, I can't believe I'm going to meet THE Son Chichi!' _She said getting excited.

"Yea, no prob." He said, as a sweat dropped from his forehead.

'_Yea, thanks again. Oh wait, I almost forgot! What is your address?' _

"Oh yea, my house is in east Mt. Pouz. You can't miss it, it's literally the only building out there."

Videl's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. 'East Mt. Pouz, but that's ssooo far away!

_'Ok, thanks Gohan. I'll see you later.'_ She mumbled, still in shock.

"Alright, later!" He said, and with that he hung up. He plopped down on his bed, 'Whew! Man, why do I have a hard time talking to her?' He thought. He couldn't shake this weird gut feeling he has. He doesn't know what it means, but he'll figure it out sooner or later.

* * *

_Alright, later!'_ She heard him say before he hung up. "I gotta get going if I don't want to arrive to late." She said, grabbing her capsule and walked down the hall. As she was opening the door to go outside, a voice stopped her right in her tracks. "And where do you thing _you're _going, little lady?" Said a big-Afro man standing in his robe. "Uh, I'm just heading over to Erasa's house dad. I'll be back later, k?"

She said, and before he had time to respond, she quickly stepped outside and closed the door. 'Kami, I don't want to deal with him today.' She walked over to the gate and punched in the code to open it. Once it opened up, she quickly went out before it closed again. She DE-capsulized her jet-copter and hopped in.

"Mt. Pouz, here I come!" She said as she started it up and took off.

* * *

"Goten, come put your clothes away!" Chichi cried from the living room, folding clothes.

Goten came running down the stairs from his room. He quickly went and grabbed his clothes then ran back up to his room, closing it very loudly. "Man, whats up with Goten?" Asked Gohan as he was flipping through channels on the TV. " I don't know, he's been spending a lot of time in his room lately. How about you go up there and ask him?" Chichi suggested/ordered. Gohan nodded his head and made his way to his little brothers room. As he approached the door, he heard voices. 'Goten doesn't have a TV in his room, so he must be talking on the phone.' He pressed his ear up to the door, maybe he can hear what Goten is saying.

"Yea, I had to do something for my mom. But I'm back now, so, what were we talking about?"

A couple of seconds later, "Oh, yea! That's right, anyway I think that, that will work. We should totally do that!"

'He must be talking to Trunks about a prank.'

Goten pause for a little while. 'Trunks must be talking...'

"Ok! I'll tell Trunks about it!"

'WHAT? Ok, he's not talking to Trunks, then who the hell is he talking to then?'

"Alright, I'll call him later. I'll talk to you later Marron, same time tomorrow?" couple seconds later...

"Ok then, I'll see you at the club house. By!"

'Shit!' Gohan quickly ran back down to the living room and jumped onto the couch.

'My little brother, talking to a girl.' Gohan smirked, this was very valuable information. 'Wait, he said same time tomorrow AND see you at the club house, so that must mean...' Gohan's face lit up,'Awww, Goten has a girlfriend!' Gohan thought, with a big smile on his face.

"GOHAN!" Chichi yelled.

"Ahh! Mom, you didn't need to yell!" Gohan said, rubbing his ears. "Sorry son, but I called your name like ten times! Now, tell me what's up with Goten." She asked eagerly.

Gohan sighed. There is no way he could rat his brother out like that. If she were to find out, she will be all over Goten!

"He was just talking to Trunks, something about a prank or something." Gohan said, standing up from the couch and going into the kitchen. "Oh, alright. But next time, you better answer me the first time."

Gohan just smiled, his mom...she never gets old. Always having a short leash on her family. "Yes mom." Gohan looked at the oven clock; 'Damn, she should be here soon. I better go get changed!' And with that he ran into his bedroom, changing into his GI outfit. 'If I happen to get to spar with her, I better be sure to lower my ki where it's matching hers.' He thought, as he was putting on a GI similar to his fathers, but with no blue shirt underneath. He doesn't want to show her his powers, but he wants her to know he is no one to mess around with.

* * *

'Wow, he literally lives in the middle of nowhere!' Videl thought as she looked for his house. "Green, it's everywhere!...Trees...trees...more tree- There it is!" She carefully landed her jet-copter near the little house. 'I'm pretty sure this is the place...after all, this is the only building for miles.' She jumped out and pressed the button on the side to capsule it. Once she place the little capsule in her pocket, she headed towards the little house. As she got closer, she felt more and more nervous. As she stood in front of the door, she took some deep, calm breaths to ease herself. 'I'm Videl Satan, the best of the best. I'm just visiting martial artist. No reason to freak out about it.' And with that, she knocked on the door.

Not even a couple of seconds later, she saw the door open. 'Well, here I go!' She put a smile on her face, no need to greet someone with a huge frown.

* * *

Skylar walked up the steps to the Satan mansion, with some flower in hand. The security people let him through the gate with no problem, he is there employers daughters boyfriend after all. Plus, this isn't the first time he visited the Satan's.

He knocked on the door and stood up straight, he flexed his muscles with his head up, smiling. Mr. Satan doesn't like people who is little wimps, he wants someone with confidence and muscle. That's only a couple of reasons why he wants him to date his daughter (Or so he thinks. It has nothing to do with his dad...)

One of the many butlers answered the door. "Aw, master Skylar. What a pleasant surprise!" Said an old man with a British accent. "Thank you Niles." "Please, do come in!" Niles opened the door wider, and Skylar made his way in. "Mr. Satan will be with you shortly, please make yourself comfortable. Oh, those must be for the Misses? I'll tell her you brought them when she comes back." Niles took the flowers and went to retrieve the world champ. 'Wait...when she comes back? She's...not here?' He thought as he sat down in one of the many chairs the mansion has to offer.

Not much later, a big Afro robe wearing man greeted Skylar.

"Skylar! How are you doing my boy?" Hercule said, shaking Skylar's hand.

"Can't complain Sr." He said smiling.

"Here, come, follow me." Hercule led Skylar down some halls, and into his "man cave"

Once they came into the big dark room, Hercule made his way to the liquor cabinet.

"Would you like a drink?"He said as he took a glass from the cabinet. "Oh, no thank you sir."

"Don't worry, I won't tell. And besides, it'll only be a bit!" He said, waving him towards the couch.

"Well, as tempting as it is, I'm gonna have to pass."

"Soot yourself." He said as he poured some alcohol into a glass, and set the bottle on the coffee table.

"So, tell me. How was your vacation?" He asked, taking a little sip of his drink.

"It was very nice Mr. Satan, thank you for sending me on it."

"It was nothing." He said, waving it off. "Besides, you looked like you needed a little break." He said smiling "So, you here to see my daughter again?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes sir, is she here?" He asked "No, she's at a friend's house for today." He said, taking another sip of his drink. "Well, can you tell me which friends house she went to?" He asked

Hercule thought about this for a minute. Videl could have went to Erasa's house cause of "girl stuff", but then again, who his he to say no to her boyfriend. "Alright, she went to Erasa's house. But, you didn't hear it from me." He said, standing up with his bottle and glass in hand.

"Thank you Mr. Satan, don't worry, your name won't even be mentioned." Skylar said with a smirk on his face. 'Found ya Videl, you can't run from this guy!' "Well, I'll see you later son." Hercule said, bending over to get a different bottle. "By sir!" And with that, Skylar made his way through the house, and out the door. 'Man Videl, what _is_ your problem?' And with that he drove out, next destination: Erasa's house.

* * *

"Can't catch me, Videl!" Goten taunted, as he dodged Videl again. Videl is currently playing tag with Goten, but not winning. Gohan introduced Videl to the Son family, at first she was afraid that they wouldn't like her. But, she doesn't need to worry about that. They seem to love her, Goten especially.

To him, he now has another person to play games with, not to mention a big sister also!

Videl huffed and puffed, 'Man, this little kid is fast! But, I gotta get him if I wanna impress Mr. Son.'

So Videl came up with an ingenious plan. She stopped running and said; "Hey Goten, look at that!" She announced pointing towards the sky. "Where's what at?!" He asked, looking around frantically. 'This is my chance, go!' And with that in thought, she lunged for Goten.

"Ahh!" Screamed Goten as he was tackled to the ground. "Gotcha!" Videl announced in victory.

"No fair!" He said, sitting up rubbing his head. "It's totally fair, it's in the rule book." She said as she stood up and gave Goten a hand. "There's a rule book? Cool!" He said as Videl helped him up. "I gotta go tell Trunks about this!" And with that Goten ran back to the house. "Goten dear, why in a hurry."

Chichi said as she was watering her plants outside the house. "IgottagocallTrunks!" He said in one word, and ran off into the house. Chichi shook her head, smiling. 'He's so much like his father, he has no idea.' "What are ya smiling about Mrs. Son?" Asked Videl as she made her way next to the ex-martial artists. "Oh, nothing important." She said as she set the watering can on the pick nit table.

There was silence for a couple of seconds; "Tell me, Videl. How did you become friends with my son?" Chichi asked smirking. Videl thought back to the day when Gohan came to OSH...

"Well, at first Gohan and I wasn't all that great of friends. But I guess we are now." She said. "Oh really? Hmm, well let's go inside and you can tell me all about it!" She exclaimed.

Videl followed Chichi inside and sat at the dinning table. "Would you like anything to drink darling?" Chichi asked from the kitchen. "Water will be nice, please." Videl said. Playing tag with Goten really worked up a sweat, therefore making her dehydrated. "Here you go." Chichi said as she sat the glass next to Videl, and sweet tea for herself. "Well, it all started..."

...Flashback...

Videl was sitting in class, trying to ignore the person to her right. He was blabbing away about something she really doesn't care about. 'All he talks about is himself, what's the point in listing to that idiot.' She thought as she sighed.

She looked to her left to find her best friend hiding her phone under the table texting. The teachers never caught anyone on their phone, which was surprising considering how the majority of the class isn't paying attention cause of their phones. You would have thought that they would have caught on by now...

She looked the next seat over, and saw a figure hunched over the desk working. Her face turned into a scowl, just looking at him makes her agitated. 'That liar; he thinks he has everybody fooled, even Erasa. But not me, no. I can see right through him, he's keeping something a secret. Nobody can jump that high to catch a ball, new shoes my ass.' She scoffed. Who does this guy thinks he is? Coming into the school, showing off amazing abilities. Then brushing it aside like it's no big deal, but apparently she was being 'unreasonable', or so that's what Erasa said.

"Give him a chance, Vi. He could be a really cool guy if you just give him a break!" The words what Erasa said to her in the morning rang in her ears. "Yea Videl, he's really nice, and funny." Sharpener said after Erasa. 'Well, they _are_ my friends. Maybe I should listen to them...' She thought as she looked over to Sharpener (who's sitting in front of Gohan) 'But then again, I know he's keeping secrets; and I really don't like secretive people.' She shook her head; damn, this stuff is confusing. Her friends seem to like him, why not her? 'Skylar hates him.' That little person in the back of her head said. She smirked, she really liked getting Skylar pissed. She doesn't know why, but she just _loves_ to do it.

'Well, at least one good thing will come out of being friends with him. It'll get Skylar so mad!' She thought, chuckling.

"Videl, are you listening?" Skylar whispered to her, breaking her out of her train of thought.

She nodded her head 'yes', and went back to doing her work. She'll talk to Erasa on the phone later today about this. Right now, she needs to concentrate on her work.

…Flashback ends...

"So, your friends kinda convinced you to be friends with him." Chichi stated more of a fact then a question.

"Yea, I guess. I never thought of it that way." Videl replied.

"Hey mom, hey Videl." Gohan said as he appeared from the stairs and made his way to the dinning table.

"You finish your reading?" Chichi said as she got up from the table and went into the kitchen with the glasses in hand.

"Yep, finished all of it."He said as he adverted his stare to Videl. "You wanna spar?" Gohan questioned Videl."Uh, sure." Videl said, trying to hide the blush threatening to come up. 'Wow! Look at those arms!' She thought as she glanced at the small part of his chest that is bare. 'Holy...crap' "Alright, lets head outside then." Gohan said as he made his way to the door. She shook her head, removing all thoughts about his body; and replaced it with her game face. 'You're going down, even if you are the son of Son Goku.' Videl thought as she smirked.

* * *

'_Yea, you didn't know about the rule book?' _Trunks said.

"NO! How come you didn't tell me about it!" Goten exclaimed to Trunks over the phone. He always gets left out in all the good stuff.

'_Sorry pal, but I thought you knew._' Trunks said, smiling. 'I can have some fun with this "rule book" thing! I'll never lose in tag again!' He thought.

"Oh, ok. So, you know what to do with the plan?" Goten asked as he laid on his back on his bed.

'_Yea, I shouldn't have a problem bringing it up, since my mom usually hosts the gatherings. Did you run this by Marron?'_ Trunks asked. In order for this plan to work, everybody should know what to do.

"Yea, actually she helped me plan this." Goten said smiling.

Trunks frowned at hearing this. Him and Goten _always_ made the plan together, even though this is a good one, they could have three way-ed him or something. He's always the leader when it comes to the making the plans, not the last one to know.

Vegeta opened up his sons door to see Trunks on the phone. "Who are you talking to." He demanded. "I'm talking to Goten dad." Trunks said as he put his hand over the cell phone. "Tell him to ask Gohan when he's going to come spar. He hasn't done it in a month now." And with that Vegeta closed his sons bedroom door, not waiting for a reply.

"Goten, my dad wants me to tell you to tell Gohan that he needs to spar with Vegeta." Trunks said.

"Ok, will do Trunks! I gotta go, I'll talk to you later!" And with that Goten hung up the phone.

"Yea, later." Trunks mumbled as he heard the phone hang up. Him and Goten has been growing apart for the last month, and he doesn't like this one bit. 'Doesn't matter, cause when we all get together, everything will be normal again.' Trunks thought as he walked out of his room and into the kitchen.

After Goten hung up the phone, he pressed a button to answer the incoming call. "Hello?" He asked, knowing who is on the other line.

'_Hey Goten!' _Said a girly voice at the other end. "Hey Marron! I was just about to leave now."

'_Ok good. I was about to leave but I sensed you at your house.'_

"Yea, I was talking to Trunks. I'll see you at the club house then?"

_'Ok! By Goten!'_

"By!" And with that Goten hung up the phone, walked out of his bedroom, and into the kitchen. He poked his head in, and saw his mom preparing dinner. "Hey mom, I'm going to go outside for a bit ok?" He asked innocently.

"Alright, but be back before dinner!" She said, not bothering to turn around.

Goten hurried out of the house, and looked for Videl and Gohan. 'Good, there far away enough that Videl won't see me.' With that in thought, he turned super sayain and flew off to his little hide-out; not bothering to deliver the message to Gohan. 'I'll tell him at dinner, right now I have more important things to do.'

* * *

Skylar was pacing around in his bedroom thinking.

'She wasn't at Erasa's house like Hercule said, so either she lied to him or he lied to me.' He thought, scrunching up his face. Ever since he has got back from his cruise, she's been distance.

'Except for that morning.' He thought. Yea, what's up with that? One minute it's all good, then the next she's avoiding him like the flu. He will defiantly talk to her later, there is NO WAY he can lose her!

He won't have that money support from Hercule anymore, won't attend Hercules dojo free, and we can't forget the free gifts he gives! For example: the cruise! Out of the blue, 'here son, take a cruise!' he can't give that up now! And plus, Videl isn't all that bad-looking. In fact, she's really pretty...

Skylar shook his, he can't get distracted now. No not now, he has to figure out whats happening.

He looked out his window and saw the sun setting. He should get ready for dinner, tonight was spaghetti night! And he HAS to be there to get the first plate, or else dad and his brother would eat it all.

With that, he forgot all thoughts that involved anything else but food. He'll think about Videl _after_ dinner.

* * *

**Well, I think I'll stop here. It'll be awhile till I post a chapter, considering that school is just right around the corner. But, I'll be writing whenever I get some free time though. Anyways, review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the people who reviewed, you guys are great! And I wanna thank V-ChanLSSJ for helping me with this chapter, you're awesome! Anyway, here's chapter 4. Enjoy!**

**Do not own dbz. **"Dialogue" 'Thinking'

* * *

Chapter 4

Everybody was gathered around the table enjoying their dinner (the sayains eating at a human pace.)

"Wow, this food is delicious Chichi!" Videl complemented. At first she thought it was average food, nothing compared to the stuff her chefs cook. Once she took a spoon full, it felt like her mouth was in Heaven!

"Yea mum, it's yummy!" Exclaimed a young happy sayain.

"Well, thank you. I've had years of practice after all!"

"I'm gonna have to get this recipe and give it to one of my chefs." Said Videl as she put another spoonful into her mouth.

Chichi pause when she heard this, "One of your chefs?" Videl just simply nodded as she took a sip of her drink.

Gohan kept quiet during the exchange, not wanting to anger anyone by accident. 'Mom's thinking of something...this isn't going to go down well.' Gohan thought as he glanced from his mother to Videl.

Chichi set her fork down and leaned in closer. "Just exactly who are your parents?" She asked trying to hide the excitement from her voice. Videl immediately swelled up with pride.

"My Father is Hercule Satan." She beamed, proudly.

'Hmm, so that will mean I will have a rich in-law!' She thought with money signs in her eyes.

"Oh really, that's interesting. How come you never told me this, Gohan?" She asked with a big grin on her face.

"Oh, uh...y-you didn't ask?" Sweat trickling on the back of his neck. Chichi opened her mouth to reply, but got interrupted. "OH! Gohan I almost forgot to tell you, Vegeta told Trunks to tell me to tell you to go spar with him soon." Goten suddenly burst out. Gohan sighed in relief, 'I owe ya one, Goten!' He thought, promising him.

"That's right! I guess I haven't had a spar with him in a while..."

"And it's not going to be anytime soon, you need to concentrate on school, not fighting!" The over protective mother commanded. 'I heard of that name before, Vegeta...' Videl's eye's widened when realization hit her. No, it can't be true! But... how many other people are named Vegeta?

"Uh, who exactly is Vegeta?"

"He's a family friend." Gohan answered, simply.

'Well, I'm not getting any information out of him.' She glanced at Goten, seeing him try his best to cut his food. Suddenly an idea formed inside of Videl's head. 'Yea, I'll just have to get some time alone with Goten.'

* * *

_A couple of hours later..._

Videl was landing her jet-copter in front of her mansion, just after her curfew.

She capsulized her jet-copter and sneaked into the over-sized house. She slowly closed the big wooden door, and turned around. All of the lights were off, except for the hallway lights. She took a deep breath '_Nice and quiet Videl do NOT get caught!'_

Quickly but quietly, Videl shot up the stairs and into her room.

She gently closed her door and took a big sigh of relief. 'Thank you Kami! I didn't get caught this time!'

She went into her closet and got out her pajamas, and headed to the bathroom. She needed a bubble bath, a long and hot one!

* * *

A lot of weeks past, with Videl visiting the Son family regularly. Getting closer to them with each visit, she found herself actually enjoying spending time with Gohan. Which, she doesn't mind at all actually.

Skylar still try's to face Videl about his suspicion, but she always found a way to not answer. So if he couldn't get an answer from her, he'll just go straight to the source.

Gohan was at his locker minding his own business, till a visitor walked up to him.

"Mind telling me why you're around MY girlfriend so much?!"

Gohan rolled his eyes and continued to get the books he'd need for class, obviously choosing to ignore Skylar. He closed his locker shut once he was finished; and turned around to walk to class, but Skylar cut in front of him.

"Hey! Are you deaf? You seem to hear pretty good in class, nerd boy!"

When Gohan walked around him to head for class, still ignoring him, Skylar grabbed his arm.

"Let me go." Warned Gohan.

"Or you'll do what? Tell?" Mocked Skylar causing his friends to laugh.

When he didn't respond Skylar laughed as he brought his other hand up to hit Gohan, but missed.

"This." Stated Gohan

A cracking noise filled the hallway, causing everyone to stand in silence. Skylar growled angrily, already knowing his nose was broken. He constantly swung at Gohan, not expecting him to doge all of his punches.

"Stand still!" Yelled Skylar in desperation.

Gohan shrugged and stood still. Skylar smirked, but it soon faltered when Gohan started dodging more of his attacks.

"Gohan! Stop!" Yelled Videl, "He's not worth getting in trouble for! The principle is almost here!"

Gohan put up a fight blocking one of Skylar's punches, and hit him dead in the stomach leaving him gasping.

Skylar's friends rushed over to him, while Gohan just turned and headed for class with Videl.

"What's going on over here?!" Principle Brown's voice boomed through the hallway. The students took that as their cue to leave, and was out as fast as lightning.

His eyes scanned the empty hallway to quickly find a boy on the ground with two other people hunched over him. As he neared the injured student he was soon to recognize him as Skylar, the star quarter back for the OSH football team.

"Mr. Ground, what happen to you?"

Skylar kept his head down while clutching his stomach. Gohan sure can pack a punch, and that last one proved just how strong he was.

"Him and the new kid, Son Gohan, got into a fight," Dawson answered for Skylar.

"Mr. Son did this to you?" He asked, shocked.

Skylar just merely nodded his head yes. His knees where bent with one hand clutching his stomach, while the other lightly touched his face. He couldn't believe it, nerd boy actually managed to do some damage to him. To make it worse, he did it in front of the school _along_ with Videl. He clenched his teeth, furious. He slowly got up off the floor, and stood on his own two feet.

"Dawson, Max, take Skylar to the nurse, while _I_ look for Mr. Son. I'm sorry he did this to you Skylar, I promise he won't go unpunished." Mr. Brown promised, angry that someone would hurt a great student such as Skylar. Not to mention his father is a great man, helping support the school with his generous donations. Especially in the athletic department, the least he can do is make sure he sets things straight. With that, Mr. Brown set off to the office with a new perspective of Mr. Son.

* * *

Videl sat at her desk, worried for her new best friend. She glanced at the door, no Skylar. Gohan must have done a number on him for Skylar to not be in class. He doesn't get hurt that easily, considering he is one of her dad's star pupils. He can usually take care of himself when it comes to fighting, but now she thinks other wise.

On the other hand, she doesn't want Gohan to get into that much trouble. But deep down she knows there's no hope. Skylar's dad is great friends with the principle, another reason how he was able to get on the football team so easily. There is no way that Skylar will get punished, unless someone higher than his dad steps up. Either way, Gohan is going to get in trouble.

She adverted her glance to Gohan, with his head on his desk. 'Oh, Gohan...' She sadly thought.

***RIIINNNGGG RIIINNNGGG***

Gohan's head shot up when he heard the telephone ring. The teacher put the book that he was reading down and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

The teacher looked around the room; his eyes landed on Gohan.

"Yes, he is here."

Videl and Gohan looked at each other, understanding what will come next.

"Yes sir, he's on his way." The teacher put the phone back on the receiver, "Gohan, Mr. Brown needs to see you in his office."

Gohan could feel the class staring at him. "Good luck. If you need a witness, just send me or Videl. We saw everything." Whispered Sharpener. Gohan just nodded his head, and made his way to the front of the room. Before he opened the classroom door, he looked back to Videl.

She mouthed 'I'm sorry.' Gohan just smiled, and left the classroom.

Videl put her face in her hands, she feels like this is some of her fault. If she wasn't dating Skylar, then maybe the fight would've never happen. He wouldn't have to get in trouble, by the principle and his mom. 'Oh-no. His mom...she's going to be so upset.' Erasa put her hand on her friends back, feeling sorry for her. She knows, even if Videl didn't yet, that she likes Gohan. WAY more than Skylar, and here is the boy she likes getting in trouble cause of the boy she is supposed to like.

"Maybe you should check up on him after class, school is almost over." Erasa said to a guilt stricken Videl. Videl looked up to the clock, 10 minutes left. "Maybe I will, thanks Erasa."

* * *

"When will big brother be back, mom?" A bored Goten whined.

"He'll be here soon, now how about you go up stairs and read until he comes back?" Chichi asked in an almost pleading voice. Her body is aching, and she has the worst headache. Right now she just wants to take a shower, and take a good long nap.

"Ok, mommy!" He scurried up the stairs and into his room.

Chichi let out a big sigh of relief, cleaning all day AND taking care of a little sayain boy sure does a toll on somebody. She clasped on the couch, and put her feet up, now that feels good!

***RIINNNGGG RIIINNNGGG***

"UGH!" She nearly screamed. 'Damn people, can't they just leave me alone?!'

"Hello?"

...

"HE WHAT?!" She couldn't believe her ears, her little boy, getting into a fight? That's ridiculous!

"I'll be right over." She hung up the phone, and put her hands on her hips.

Great, just great! Just when she thought Gohan was growing up, maturing and turning into a man, he gets into a fight! Chichi shook her head, disappointed in Gohan.

'I can't bring Goten with me, not what happen last time he took a trip to the city. And Bulma has been busy lately, with people interviewing her family and having photo shoots. So she can't watch him, besides Goten has been over at her place WAY to much...what am I going to do?' She put her hand under her chin and thought.

She snapped her fingers, "Videl!"

* * *

Videl moved her way throughout the hallway, trying to get to the office as fast as she could.

Right when she was outside of the office door, her phone rang. She looked at the caller id, 'Chichi, I wonder what she wants?'

"Hello?"

"_Hey Videl, do you think you can come over and watch Goten for me? I'm sorry, it's just that something came up, and nobody is available.'_

Realization hit Videl, 'Of course! Duh, someone needs to watch that crazy kid! I wonder what's wrong with her voice, it sounds terrible!'

"Of course, I'll be right over!"

"_Oh, thank you so much Videl! I'll see you when you get here!"_

"Bye!" With that, she ended the conversation. She looked back at the office doors, 'I'll talk to you later, Gohan.' She turned and went outside of the school instead. She took out her newest jet-copter, freshly created from Bulma Briefs herself. Supposed to be one of the fastest yet, she'll be at the Son family's house in no time!

* * *

**Yea, I know. I suck at managing my time, but it's not my fault I'm so busy! I know, it's not as long as the other chapters, but I wanted to get something out here quick. My coach had a wonderful idea, and decided to move practices up to 5 days a week. Yea... I hate my coach too. I basically have the next chapter planned out, I just have to find the time to get it typed up.**

**Anyway, tell me what you think. Do you like the story? How is it so far? Does it suck? Is it the best damn story you've ever read? Do you want to see anything happening to one of the characters...again? Any advice/comments you give will be appreciated! Review please!**

**Well, till next time, later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here is another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it, and once again thank you for reviewing!**

**Don't own dbz, or else I wouldn't be here right now! **"Dialogue" 'Thinking'

"I'm sorry to ask you this on such short notice, but I just couldn't bring Goten with me." Chichi said as she rushed to get her coat on.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. Anything for you, Chichi!" Videl said as she opened the door for the older women.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. GOTEN, BE GOOD FOR VIDEL!" And with that, she walked out of the house and called for nimbus.

Videl closed the door, and looked around the house. You can defiantly tell that Chichi has been here, the place looks spotless! Videl walks over to the kitchen and looks at the pile of dishes in the sink. 'Dang, looks likes she forgot to do the dishes!' She walks over to the sink and rolls her sleeves up, Chichi has a lot on her plate, the least she can do is finish some dishes.

_Mean while..._

"_You're so funny Goten!"_ Giggled a little blonde girl.

"Gee, thanks Marron! Well, I think Videl is here. I better go, I'll talk to you later!"

"_Ok! By G!"_

'Click' And with that, the long conversation was over.

Goten took a deep breath, and sighed. He has a crush on Marron, there was no denying it. But, does Marron has the same feelings for little Goten? There was only one way to find out, and if everything goes according to plan, then he should find out shortly. Goten sat up and jumped off his bed, landing on his feet. He turned to the body length mirror in his room, and looked at himself. 'Ok Goten, time to be the little innocent dumb kid who everybody thinks you are.' He smiled in the mirror, the same smile his late father had used many times before. 'Alright, now lets go figure out how Videl feels about Gohan.' He turned around and opened the door, and walked out his room. Chichi doesn't know that Goten knows all about Gohan and his fight. She doesn't want her son to know that his older brother got in a fight. And his mother _defiantly _doesn't know about Goten's mind reading powers, or no one for that matter...

He ran down the stairs and entered the kitchen, seeing Videl drying some dishes.

"Hi-ya Videl!" The little boy said cheerfully.

"Hey Goten!" Replied Videl, finishing up the last dish. "Where's Gohan? He should be home already."

The little boy asked curiously. Videl dried the last dish, and put it in the cabinet where all the other plates are. She quickly washes her hands, and turns around to see Goten standing behind her with a questioning look.

"He's...at the school."

"Why?"

"Cause...a teacher...needed..to see him after school, along with your mom."

"Why?"

"To tell Gohan something I guess."

"Why?"

"How about we go and play a game?" Videl asked, trying her best to hide the aggravation in her voice. "Ok!" The little boy said cheerfully.

'So she's playing the lying game now?...I guess she really doesn't want me to know about Gohan's fight either.' Goten silently laughed, he loves bugging people, along with figuring out their secrets.

"How about we go outside for a little bit?"

"Ok!

"And then maybe later, you can help me bake some cookies."

"COOKIES!"

_Somewhere else..._

"Mom?" Asked a timid blue head boy.

"Yes son?" Replied the blue haired genius.

"Um, well you see, I- uh I mean my friend has a problem. And he asked me to help him so I thought that maybe you had good advice that I could tell him." Trunks said as he walked into his mothers lab and sat on her lap.

"Ok, ask away!" Bulma said, knowing who the "friend" is.

"Well you see, my friend has this friend who is...ignoring him, cause of a girl. You see he's infatuated with her, and he never calls his friend or comes over anymore. It's like the girl is occupying all of his time. So my friend feels that his best friend left him for a girl, and he doesn't know what to do. So, he asked me to help him. And I don't know what to tell him...so...I thought that maybe you would know."

The little boy said, while looking down the whole time.

Bulma looked upon her son, sadness filled her eyes. 'So that's why he's been acting depressed lately..poor Trunks.'

She put her hand under her sons chin, gently tilting his head up to look at her. "Well, tell your friend that even though things may look bad, to still be friends with him, not to give up hope."

"Why?"

"Cause girls will come and go, but friends will always be there for each other. No matter what, so, tell him not let this one girl mess up a great friendship. Even if he has to, he can go and talk to his friend about it." 'Wow, I should give advice more often!'

"Ok..thanks mom." The little boy wrapped his arms around his mom, giving her a heart filled hug.

"No problem! Now, if you need anymore advice, don't be afraid to come and ask."

Trunks nodded his head and smiled, no matter what, he won't let some 'girl' mess up his and Goten's brother hood!

_To Gohan, here we go!_

"I'll give you till Friday to gather all your stuff and say your goodbyes. I'll be sure to have someone send you your work, but till then, I'll see you _next_ year Mr. Son."

The words of Mr. Brown rang through Gohan's head as he flew in the air, next to his mother who is riding nimbus. 'Wow, this is completely stupid. It was SELF DEFENSE for crying out loud! Skylar through the first punch! But nooo, I'm the bad guy! And what happens to Skylar? NOTHING! .all.' Gohan bitterly thought. Gohan shook his head, trying the clear his mind. There's no point in getting mad, nothing good will come from it. Gohan glanced to his left to see his mom...just..sitting there on nimbus. Not moving, nor speaking. She's just looking forward, like she is focused on something. 'I hope mom is alright...'

_In the Son house..._

"Goten!...Come out come out wherever you are..." Yelled a black haired girl.

Videl was currently playing hide-and-go-seek with Goten. And as of right now, it is safe to say that Goten was winning. There was only one place she hasn't looked yet, Gohan's room.

Videl left the living room, and quietly walked up the stairs. At the top, she walked some ways, till she was standing in front of Gohan's bedroom door. She opened the door and peaked through, scanning the room for any sign of Goten.

Her eyes landed on little feet sticking out from under the bed.

'Look what we have here...'

She quietly got on her knees, and carefully crawled right next to Goten's feet. She grabbed each ankle, startling him, and quickly yanked his feet back.

"Gotcha!"

"AH!" A wide-eyed little boy announced. "Hahaha V-Videl, ssstoop haha-ticklling mmmee!"

The black haired girl showed mercy and stopped tickling the young boy. She tucked a strain of hair behind her ear, while smiling at the little boy as he calmed down.

"I can't believe you caught me...Gohan never finds me when I hide there!" Goten said surprised.

"Well I'm not Gohan, now am I? And besides...he stinks at hide-and-go-seek, I'm the master at it!"

Goten's eyes grew three sizes bigger after hearing what his babysitter told him.

"I'm gonna tell Gohan that!"

"But he's not even here ye-"

DING DONG, sounded the doorbell.

Goten gave Videl an evil smirk and quickly ran out of his room, and bounded down the stairs.

"Hey, get back here!"

**And here you have it folks, sorry it took so long to update. But I've been so busy with school, sports, and getting ready for finals...it's just way to time consuming. Anyways, please review. Tell me what you think, what would you like to see more in the story, and what do you just really hate. Have any ideas on how to make the story better? Don't be afraid to give any criticism, I want this story to be great! **

***Sorry it's a short chapter, I just wanted to get it out here.**


End file.
